The Way You Saved Me
by sjdavis84
Summary: He has been alive for hundreds of years and seen many things, she had been alive for 21 years and had been through a tough time. What will happen when the two meet? Can Edward save Bella, and can Bella make Edward live again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks to gooseonline for being an awesome beta!**_

* * *

EPOV

The night air has a unique smell. It can vary from night to night. Sometimes it is has an excited smell, sometimes it can be a wary and nervous smell.

I love the scent of the wary and nervous smell as it sometimes comes when I am hunting my prey.

Though I do not kill my prey. I take the same amount of blood one would take when giving blood.

Though sometimes it is tempting, especially when you can read the mind of the person you are draining and they happen to be scum.

I have taken the lives of people before, the people who have raped, abused, and taken lives themselves. It is those people who I have no issues taking their lives.

I love walking the night paths of New York. This damn city never sleeps.

There is always something going on, where it is celebrations, plays, anything and everything.

It has a vibe.

And it is perfect for people who prefer the night as it is doesn't seem much different at 6pm then it does at 12am.

Though it is 3am where I love to stroll, and observe.

The wicked often come out to play at 3am.

The depraved, the sinful, the whoring people.

Though I tend to try not to eat off of these people too much as quite a bit of these people seem to have partaken in alcohol or other drugs. All those things do is to make me need to feed that much sooner.

Most of the time I just use bagged blood, every once and a while though it is nice to have hot blood run down your throat. If I had a mate I could just feed on her blood, and the bagged blood would then satisfy me, but I have yet to have that luck.

I should be happy, it took my father hundreds of years to find his one mate. The person who he could not read their thoughts all the time. He met my mother Esme.

She had me in 1718.

I am growing tired of looking for my mate. My sister Alice found her mate a little over a hundred years ago. Jasper though, technically found us. He had been turned during the civil war by a crazy vampire that was put down. Some of the people she turned were killed, others, if they decided they were able to follow the rules they were allowed to stay.

Alice was one of the lucky ones, she was only single for under 100 years. She was born 100 years after me.

Then there is my older brother Emmett. He has been searching for 100 years longer than me, and he just met his mate Rosalie last year. If he can wait that long, I can still hold out.

I start walking the streets again, trying to decide what I wanted to do. I had the night off of work, sometimes I like to go and just walk Central Park, other nights I want to be in the hustle and bustle of Times Square. It is amazing how this city has grown.

I decide to just walk and I am just meandering down the street, trying not to listen to thoughts as at times it becomes too much.

I pass a 24 hour cafe.

I decide to go in and get a slice of pie and maybe sit for a bit.

I slide into a booth.

"Hello, my name is Bella, what can I get you?"

Her voice just kind of echos through me.

"A slice of apple pie, and a cup of coffee." I respond.

Her scent wafts to me. Yum. She smells like strawberries and vanilla.

Shit! She is making my dick hard. My incisors try to lengthen at the thought of biting her. I will them to stop growing.

I wonder what it is about this girl.

She looks severely underweight and there are shadows under her eyes.

I watch her with everyone. She is very hesitant and wary with everyone.

There is something about this girl that makes me want to protect her. I want to make sure she is safe and fed. I try to slip into her thoughts and find a wall of silence.

What?

Why can't I read her?

Could she be my mate?

She delivers the hot slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top, and a cup of coffee.

The pie smells delicious.

I take a bite, it is the perfect concoction of apples to cinnamon, to sweetness and tartness of the apples, to the buttery crumble of the crust, to the creaminess of the ice cream.

I try not to moan with the flavors bursting on my tongue.

I haven't had something this good in a very long time.

"This is wonderful." I look up and see Bella watching me.

I smile at her and say "Thank you."

She blushes and quickly walks away.

Finish my slice and go up to pay for my pie.

I tip her fifty bucks.

I hope she gets to keep it.

I walk outside and go to walk away putting my jacket on to keep me warm in the crisp October air.

"Wait!" The musical voice of Bella calls out to me.

Christ! She ran out just in the waitress outfit she has on and no jacket.

"Sir! Sir! You left too much money." Bella calls out.

"No Bella, that is for you. Please keep it." I turn to look at her.

"I will see you again soon." I walk away.

I go around the corner and use some of the elements to blur myself. I go back so I can watch her and she is still standing outside watching where I turned with a look on her face that I can't place.

I wonder what she is thinking.

I walk back around and just watch her for quite awhile.

She seems to work very hard, and she also seems to try to stay invisible.

I wait until she gets off work and I go to follow her.

She cashes out and I watch her count her tips.

I see the two other waitresses walk over and badger Bella to give her some of her tips. I quickly scan their minds and read that yes, these waitresses are supposed to share all of the tips, but I quickly see that these girls do not share their whole amount with Bella. I hope and pray she does not share that Fifty bucks.

It is now 2am. She has to be tired, but she doesn't seem to slow, she doesn't grab a jacket. She just grabs a tattered back pack, and hunches her shoulders and starts to walk. I follow her unseen, though she keeps looking around like she senses me.

I expect that she is going to the subway. Of course though she doesn't do anything that I expect and she keeps walking at a brisk pace.

We walk for 40 minutes. I can only imagine how cold she is in her waitress outfit.

We are in a shady part of town, groups of thugs are leering at her, making cat calls, she just hunkers her head down and walks even quicker.

She walks up to a broken down town house that just by looking at it looks like it should be condemned.

She unlocks the dead bolt and walks in.

I sneak in and hear her call out. "Dad, I'm home."

I hear a grunt, and a voice call out. "Where is your money? I need it now."

"This is all I made." I hear her musical voice call out in a very quiet voice.

"YOU LIE!" The harsh voice yells out.

"No!" I peek around the corner and see her backing away very quickly.

She was not quick enough and her father swings out and hits her ribs very hard, hard enough that she is thrown to the ground and her breath catches.

I can feel the vampire part of me want to jump and destroy anyone who wants to hurt my mate.

BPOV

I quickly walk home as quick as I can from the diner. I wish I could afford a coat, but anything I have owned for has been sold for money a long time ago.

I really need to just run away.

I just turned 22, I don't know why I stay with my dad. Though I do know why, I tried to get away after high school, I had a full ride scholarship to New York University. Unbeknownst to me though, my dear old dad wrote them and told them my plans changed. All I knew was that I got a letter saying that since I declined the scholarship it would go to someone else. I had no clue what had happened until one night Dad got so drunk he let it spill, and then beat on me again.

I ran away that night, only to be found again as he used his contacts on the police force to find me and had me arrested.

He then brought me home under the guise of forgiving me and tied me up and left me in the bathroom in the tub for 2 days.

Then I was allowed a cold shower and told I needed to start to earn my keep and pay him back for allowing him to raise me.

I sobbed that night.

Anytime I thought to get away it seemed he was a step ahead and either beat me or starved me.

Now it was to the point I am 5'7" and weigh under 100 lbs.

The only things I get to eat is any food I can sneak from the diner.

I am getting so tired, and I know it is only a matter of time at this point before he either breaks something that causes me to bleed out, or I just die of sheer exhaustion from working all the shifts available.

When I was working tonight a man came in that I wanted.

I have never found men attractive but this man had brown hair that had a coppery hue, and green eyes that almost shimmered.

Then all he wanted was a piece of pie.

I dished it out and served it to him. I wished he could stay or that I could talk to him more, but the boss-man doesn't like for us to chat with the customers. Sometimes I wonder if he enforces this rule just so we get as little of tips as possible so he doesn't lose those who need the job. On top of that he is friends with Charlie and reports to Dad every night how much I make. I am able to squirrel away a little bit because all Billy knows is what I report.

Tonight when that man left me $50 on a bill that was $7.

I ran back out but he was around the corner before I could blink.

I lied that night, I told Sam he left $10, and that a 3 dollar tip was too much so I ran out to catch him but couldn't find him.

To hid it from him I hid it in a small pocket I sewed into my underwear.

I arrived at the piece of shit house we lived in. The heat was in the living room, and of course that is where Dad had his bed, I got the back bedroom and 3 blankets.

I unlocked the door, I looked around because I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched, and on top of that I kept getting whiffs of the cologne that man had worn. It was odd.

I informed Dad I was home, and apparently Billy told Dad that I made more than I did, and he lashed out and punched me in the ribs. He was very careful and never left bruises where the average person could see them.

I think he broke a rib and I gasped for breath.

I looked up and I could have sworn I saw that guy from the restaurant.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I think he broke a rib and I gasped for breath._

_I looked up and I could have sworn I saw that guy from the restaurant._

_Then everything went black._

**Chapter 2:**

EPOV:

I am furious. How can someone treat his own daughter this way?

I try to focus on his mind to find out why he is acting like this.

His mind is so chaotic that there is not even a focal point. All I can hear is 'hurt her because she isn't giving you enough money.'

I wonder why these thoughts are in his head. I search around to see why, and there is nothing I can tell.

It is almost as if one of my kind has gotten into his brain.

He goes in to kick Bella in the ribs again, she is barely breathing and she isn't moving at all.

I lose it.

I reappear and grab Charlie by the neck and lift him.

This is one of the times I am am very grateful that one of the gifts we are given is the gift of using the elements, it makes us stronger and helps to give us the element of surprise. By twisting the elements together I can disappear from the eye and turn myself into water vapor to mist and float around to disappear and reappear faster that one can blink.

"What? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Charlie screams.

"I am the person who is going to save your daughter."

I pull him to his bed and take his shirt and shred it to pieces.

I take one piece of cloth and twist it and tie his hands together behind his back.

He starts to protest.

"You can't take my slut of a daughter! She is mine and she will pay for me raising her. SHE OWES ME!"

I am trying my damnedest to not lose my temper more than I have.

"She does not owe you anything! She is your child!" I snarl.

I finally have enough and take the extra piece of fabric and shove it into his mouth to make a gag.

Ahh... Much better. The dickhead is quite.

I tie his feet as well.

I stand him up and go behind him and let my incisors lengthen and take a pint of blood. Of course because of all the alcohol isn't going to help me at all, but with all the liquor he has drank and now being down a pint of blood he will be woozy for a bit. I make the memories of me hazy, and replace them with memories of Bella leaving.

I throw Charlie down on his bed, and slip into his mind and put him to sleep.

I go over to check on Bella.

She is breathing, but it is very shallow.

I take my iphone out and call my Dad.

"Dad, are you still at the hospital? I have an emergency, I met someone and she is hurt badly."

"Bring her in, I'll be waiting outside of the hospital."

I pick Bella up, and leave the room and this piece of crap house.

I want to change her... I want to bite her and taste her blood, I want her to be healthy and strong.

I can't bite her yet, she needs to be at least a little healthier before the transformation.

I walk and half run to get her to the hospital.

I get to the front of the hospital and see Dad standing there with a gurney.

"Dad you have to save her." I plead. "She isn't strong enough yet."

"Son I will do my best."

I watch as Dad wheels her away.

Fuck! I can't leave her.

I go around the corner and turn into a mist using the elements to help.

I mist into Room 5 where Dad is working on Bella.

He glances up, so I know he knows I am here.

"Edward, you better control yourself, I will push you out if I need to." My Dad thinks.

"I understand Dad, I just have to be with her." I think back to him, I am glad he can read my thoughts when I push them to him.

I watch them work.

I know the biggest concern right now is how badly her ribs are broken, but due to the fact that her lips are turning blue I think she punctured a lung.

The x-rays come back and it is confirmed that she did puncture a lung, as well as having 3 ribs broken.

She also had a concussion, and a broken arm.

Maybe I should go back and kill him.

They have oxygen on her, and are talking that they need to possibly put a chest tube in.

At this point she starts to stir and moan in pain.

It is killing me knowing she is in pain and there is nothing I can do for her.

Dad is talking her trying to keep her calm.

He is explaining that they are going to take her into surgery to get her ribs put together and to re-inflate her lung, while they are in there they will go ahead and set her arm.

She understands enough to sign the consent form, but I know she won't remember as she hit her head rather hard.

Dad wheels her back to surgery.

I follow.

They end up wiring her ribs together and putting a chest tube in to help keep her lung inflated, and go ahead and set her arm.

They put her in recovery and then from there wheeled her into ICU where the nurses could keep a close eye on her because of the head injury and the deflated lung.

I finally reappeared and walked into the hall where the ICU was located.

I walked up to the nurses desk.

"I am here to see Isabella Swan."

"And you are?" The nurse asked.

"Her fiance."

"Really?" This nurse starts to question me.

I called out to Dad mentally to come help.

I really do not think this lady is planning on letting me back there, but I need to go see Bella.

I need to be able to keep an eye on her to help her.

Dad comes out and walks over.

"Mary, is there a problem?" Dad asks.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, this man has said that his fiance is in ICU, and that she is Isabella Swan." Mary states.

"And? Why haven't you let him back?" My father questions.

She kind of stumbles, and the stutters.

"Edward, she is in room 413." Dad tells me.

"Edward?" Mary questions.

"Edward Cullen is my cousin." Dad states. For the obvious reason of the fact that we both look the same age, right around 30.

I walk around the corner and enter her room to sit with her.

I grab her undamaged hand and hold it.

I give it a kiss, and lean over to whisper in her ear.

"My beautiful Isabella, I am going to keep you safe. You are safe now. You are meant for better things, I am going to help you get to those better things. You are my mate Bella, I've waited a long time for you. I am so glad I have found you."

Now we just play the waiting game.

Waiting for my beauty to wake up.

Dad comes in an hour later with a box of to-go food with a burger and fries.

"Son, you need to eat. I brought you some food, and something to drink." He pulls out a pint of blood from his lab coat. "Here, drink this quickly."

I take the bag and let my incisors lengthen, I pop the bag on my teeth and let my teeth soak in the blood quickly.

I finish the bag and hand it back to Dad.

I then open the container, and start to eat.

I hope she wakes up soon.

I finish eating and throw the container in the trash.

Now to play the waiting game.

I look down and see a finger twitch.

I start to get excited.

I look up and see her beautiful chocolate colored eyes open and looking at me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward. I saw you today at the diner. I have to tell you I followed you back to your house." I see a panicked look on her face. "I took you from your father, and brought you here."

"You are safe."

I see her calm down.

"It hurts." She whimpers.

"I know, but you are safe and you never have to see him again."

BPOV

The last thing I remember is Dad lashing out and a sharp pain in my chest as I fell.

Now I am in a hospital, still in a lot of pain, with that gorgeous green eyed, bronze haired stranger that came into the diner.

Can I trust him to keep me safe?

I am so tired of being hurt.

Edward looks at me.

"I have to tell you, I kind of told the nurses that you are my fiance." He looks a little worried.

"I did it so I could come and sit with you." He tells me.

"That is fine." I whisper back.

Every breath is agony.

"Hang on, let me call my Dad and have him come in to tell you what all is wrong." Edward says.

He walks out, I start to panic when he leaves.

I do not know why, but this man makes me feel safe. Maybe he is the answer to my prayers to get me out and away from my father.

I try to slow my breathing. He told me he would be getting his Dad. I wonder why he is getting his Dad? What can his Dad do?

I see Edward open the door and a blond man follow him into the room wearing a doctor's' coat. Wait this man can't be his father. He is too young to be Edward's father, he looks to be his brother. Maybe I misheard?

"Bella, my name is Dr. Cullen. Edward brought you in tonight. I need you to calm down and keep taking steady slow breaths." This doctor says.

"I am very glad Edward brought you in when he did, I do not know if you would have survived much longer with the abuse, and being malnourished." The doctor says.

"You came in with a broken wrist, you have a concussion, you have 3 broken ribs which we had to wire together, and your lung was punctured because of the ribs being broken, you are severely malnourished, and need to gain at least 30 lbs. I would really like to stay in the hospital one more day so we can monitor your oxygen intake. You as long as everything looks good, I will release you tomorrow, as it is now that you are awake and doing okay, I will move you down to a regular room." Dr. Cullen tells me.

"I have no where to go." I state.

Edward speaks out. "Bella you can stay with me."

"But.. But.. He is going to find me. He has friends and he works in the police department." I stutter out. I hate being weak, but I am so worn out.

I am so tired of working multiple shifts every day, barely sleeping, barely eating, barely surviving.

"Bella, he can not find you here, you are listed as Alice Whitlock, Dr. Cullen changed the paperwork and deleted all of your information out of the system just a bit ago. That is my sister. You are more then welcome to come to my house. You do not owe him anything, I will help you get back on your feet."

"Edward, I can't let you help me, I have no money."

"Bella, I feel a connection to you, and I do have somethings to tell you, but I am single, I live by myself. You need a place that is safe, I have top notch security. You also need a place to recover and grow stronger, I have a place. Please say yes." Edward pleads.

"Okay, I will stay with you."

At this point, I start to become sleepy again.

"Sweetheart, go to sleep. I will be here to protect you and keep you safe. Sleep and recover, when you wake again, I will have a large yummy meal waiting for you."

With that, I fall asleep. Feeling safe and protected for once in my life.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who left me a review! I love reading each one, please let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks to gooseonline for being my beta!**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Sweetheart, go to sleep. I will be here to protect you and keep you safe. Sleep and recover, when you wake again, I will have a large yummy meal waiting for you."_

_With that, I fall asleep. Feeling safe and protected for once in my life._

**Chapter 3:**

EPOV

I was never happier when she woke up.

Now we just have to make sure to keep her safe from her crazy father, and make sure she gains some weight.

Hmm.. Something for her to eat when she wakes up. She needs something filling and super nutritious.

I call mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Edward, how is she, has she woken up?" How does she know?

"Dad told you didn't he?" I ask.

"Of course. He tells me everything." Mom replies.

"Mom I need you to get us something to eat, Bella needs to gain weight, so she needs something nutritious and that can help her gain weight. Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"What about some beef stroganoff? I can do the noodles separate to keep them from getting too soggy. It is good and filling, but not too rich, I can bring a protein shake mixed with ice cream for dessert." Mom thinks out loud.

"That sounds great mom, can you put it in small portions, that way she can have some soon, and then maybe for two other meals? She doesn't seem like she has gotten to eat much lately so we don't want her eating so much that she will get sick."

"I will get the food and be there later, does she need some clothes and shoes?" Mom asks.

"Yes, I would say she is 5'6" and she is probably around 100lbs or less mom. I am not sure of her shoe size either. Wait here are her clothes, let me check." I pull out the clothes and check the tags. "Mom, the dress says small, and it was baggy on her, the shoes are a size 8."

"Okay, I will get Alice on it." Mom says.

"Wait Mom! Can you also have her get some essential things like a hair brush and hair ties, and a tooth brush?"

"No problem son, I will see you in a bit."

I see her start to stir again.

"Hello beautiful." I say.

Her chocolaty brown eyes open and look up at me.

"I'm not beautiful, I am plain, but thank you."

"Bella you are beautiful, and I am going to do everything in my power to show you. My m.. my cousin will be here soon with something to eat and some clothes for you."

"Thank you." She replies.

"So what do you do, when you aren't going to crappy diners and eating pie?" She asks me.

This is hard to answer, I don't want to tell her what I am, I know I will have to tell her soon, but I don't want her to panic here in the hospital, it will have to wait until we are home in my house.

I hope she doesn't panic.

"Edward?" Bella asks.

"Oh sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. I am the CEO for a company that produces medical equipment and also researches diseases." This is true, but we do a lot of other stuff too.

"What else do you like to do?" Bella asks.

"Well, I play the piano, I love to read. Hmmm... I love to travel. What do you like to do for fun, what would you like to do with your life?"

Bella looks at me, I can see her thinking, I wonder what is going on in her head?

BPOV

How is someone who is so good looking interested in me?

Why does he care?

What do I like to do in my free time? Hmmm...

"I love to read, or at least I used to love to read, I really haven't had much time lately. I mainly liked to read romance novels, or fantasy novels." I reply.

"As for what I'd like to do, I do not know. I made straight A's in high school, and I really wouldn't mind going to school for English to write, or edit. I had a full ride scholarship to NYU but something happened to it after mom died." I said.

"Bella you realize that you can do whatever you would like to do now, I know it is October now, but we could go ahead and get started and you could attend college for the spring semester." Edward states.

"I guess it is something to think about." I say.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Hello!" Someone comes walking in, it is a woman, who looks to be in her late twenties. She is around 5'2. She has brown eyes and chin length hair. She is loaded down with a large bag.

"Alice did you have to bring such a large bag?" Edward asks.

"Quit being rude," she chirps back at him.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you must be Bella." She said as she kind of bounced over. She reminds me of one of those energizer bunnies.

"Hi." I respond as I'm not really sure how to respond to her bounciness.

"I am so glad to meet you, and I am glad you are okay. I got you some yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt that hopefully is large enough to go over your cast. I also got several different sizes in bras as I wasn't sure what size you needed. If none of them work, I brought a tape measure so we can measure you. I brought you a pair of slip on shoes, and some warm thick socks. In this bag there are some sample sizes of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, a razor, toothbrush, tooth paste, a brush and hair ties." All of this had been said in one breath. How does she talk so fast? Hell how was I able to follow her?

"Okay..." That was really all I could say as I was still processing what she said.

Then the someone knocks on the door again.

It opens and a lady with caramel colored hair walks in, she has bright green eyes. As she walks in I get the scent of something heavenly.

"Hi Edward, I come bearing food. Hi, I am Esme Cullen, I think you have met my husband, Dr. Cullen."

I smile and nod. "Yes, I have. I'm Bella, it is nice to meet you."

"Now, Edward told me that my husband informed you that you need to put on some weight. So for today I have some beef stroganoff to eat. I packed it in 3 different containers, I also have a milk shake for you as well."

"Thanks so much!" I reply. "I wish I could get clean before I eat." I feel really yucky and dirty.

"Hmmm..." Esme says, and then she whips out an iphone.

"Carlisle can you come to Bella's room? Uh, huh. Thanks" I wonder what she has planned.

I hear a knock and then Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen enters the room.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" Ummm.. How do I answer that.

"I hurt, a lot, it hurts to breathe, but I feel really grungy, I would love a shower."

"Well, It is going to hurt to get up and take one, but if someone will help you, I will let you take one, you will also need to have a bag over your arm and tape over the incision in your chest."

"I'll help her," Esme volunteers.

"Will you be okay with that Bella?" Dr. Cullen asks.

Well.. I still don't know her, and while I do feel safe with Edward, I do not know him well enough to be naked with him. I look to him and he smiles as if to say 'it is okay, I understand.'

"That would be lovely. Thank you Esme."

It seems all, I had to do was say those words, and she took charge.

"Alice, bring the toiletries into the bathroom. Carlisle get what we need to make it so she can shower, get a shower chair as well. Edward, why don't you go out and get some fresh air, I will call you when we are done."

EPOV:

Hmmm... She loves to read maybe I can get her something that would allow her to read here in the hospital. I also want to add her to my phone plan.

I hear a knock and hear that it is Alice.

I speak to her in her mind. Alice please remember to tone it down.

Okay... I will try. I hear her laughing.

I am still thinking on what to get Bella when Mom knocks.

I hear them discuss food.

Edward, I am going to offer to help her take a shower, a long hot shower, she is going to need help. If she takes me up on her offer, you need to leave for a bit. Maybe find her something to do while she is stuck here and stuck with limited mobility? Also ask your Dad to send me in a pair of scrubs, and some extra towels as well as the supplies needed to cover the cast, and bandage. Mom orders me.

Okay mom. I am already on getting her something to do, I am going to run to an electronics store, and grab some blood while I am out.

Okay son, be safe.

I hear Dad's voice mention he is going to get the bandages.

I look down at my beautiful girl.

"Bella I will be back in a little bit, Esme will stay with you until I get back. If you need to call me for any reason, tell Esme, she will call me, and I will answer. Please don't hesitate to call me sweetheart."

I look her in the eyes and bend down and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Edward, I promise, I will call you if I need to." She then gives me a smile. I am falling for this girl quickly.

I walk out and quickly walk out of the hospital.

I pulled out my iphone to find the closest Best Buy.

I found it and quickly went down to the subway to get to it.

I get on and the get back out. Walking quickly taking long strides, sometimes it is very helpful being 6'4", I can get places quickly.

I walk into Best Buy, I first go over to the cell phone kiosk.

"Can I help you?" Some geeky looking guy asks me, his name tag reads Eric.

"Yes Eric, I need a new iphone 5s 32GB in silver, added to my plan. I need a griffin heavy duty waterproof case for it. I also want an ipad mini 64GB with a case for it as well."

This kids eyes widened, and he just stood there for as second.

"I would like this as soon as possible." I state.

That was enough to spring this kid into action. He gets the phone I need and I see him plug it into a charger, then he runs off to grab me an ipad mini. He looks to me.

"Sir, while we get the paperwork together, do you want me to charge the ipad as well?" This kid just made my day by asking this question.

"Yes, that would be great, and after you get that charged in, would you go and grab another ipad mini in just black for me, also with accessories as well?"

The kids eyes widen again. This time he does not hesitate though.

"No, problem sir, I will grab it and be right back."

He runs off to grab another one and the accessories. Then he takes it out of the box and plugs it in as well.

"Thank you for thinking of that." I tell him. "My girlfriend is in the hospital, and I am trying to make life a little easier on her while she is recuperating."

My girlfriend... I love the sound of that.

We get going on the paperwork, or the electronic paper work that is, I get the protection plan for all of it.

I am trying to decide what to do next.

I think it is best to go and take a shower, grab some clothes, and grab a vehicle.

What to take? Maybe the Escalade? It is big, roomy and comfy.

Eric tells me the total, and I get out my black card, and swipe.

He unplugs everything from the chargers, and between the two of us we go ahead and put everything in the protection cases, and he activates the phone for me. I go ahead and call my phone with the new phone, and then program my number into her new phone.

We bag everything up, and I sign the receipt.

I take out my wallet and take out a one hundred dollar bill.

"This is for you Eric, you did not have to help me and go for the above and beyond that you did, thanks." I hand the bill to him and leave before he can protest and say no.

I go and slip into his thoughts, just wanting to know what he is thinking.

I really thought that man was going to be an asshole when he walked in and asked for the iphone. He really had that kind of look, he turned out to be a really nice dude. I can't believe he gave me a hundred bucks.

I smile at that. I love it when I can change peoples views. My hope is that maybe he will pay it forward one day.

I walk out.

Now to head home.

We own an entire building and I have the top 2 floors.

Emmett and Rose have the 2 floors below me, and Jasper and Alice have the two floors below him. Then Mom and Dad have two floors below them. The 1st floor consists of a huge weight room, and the 2nd floor consists of four, two bedroom apartments. We keep those for family members, or friends that come in town.

I get to my floor and leave the bag by the front door so I do not forget. I run upstairs and take a quick shower, and then grab a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of boots.

I am ready to go, I run to the office to get a bag of blood, and sink my teeth into the bag and let them drain it.

I am ready to go, I am antsy to get back to my Bella. I hope she is okay.

BPOV

Edward left the room, as did Alice. Dr. Cullen came back in with a pair of scrubs, which I was confused about, a chair which he put in the bathroom, and stuff to cover my wounds.

He helped me sit up and he put the bag over my cast and taped around it, and then he put some sort of tape over the incision where they wired my ribs back together.

"Alright, I am going to leave you in Esme's very capable hands, she used to be a nurse. Enjoy it!"

I swung my feet over the side of the bed slowly as it hurt like hell.

"Alright Bella, hang on right there really quickly. I am going to go and change into these scrubs, I am also going to put the chair in the shower so you can just sit for most of the time. Okay?"

I nodded.

She did this and then she came back out.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yes, but I have to go to the bathroom first." I bite my lip.

"That's fine, I will help you into the bathroom and then let you go, just call me when you are ready to get into the shower."

She helps me stand up, she is way stronger than I thought she would be.

She puts her shoulder underneath mine one the opposite side of the ribs that are broken. We shuffle walk over to the bathroom, I am in agony, and am covered in a sheen of sweat by the time I am at the toilet.

Esme leaves the room and I sit down to pee. I finish and take my time standing back up. Fuck! It hurts.

I see the toothbrush and toothpaste sitting there so I go ahead and brush my teeth. It feels amazing.

"Esme, I'm ready." Though really, I am not, I do not want to have to sit naked in front of this woman, but she does make me feel safe, in a motherly way, which is crazy as she can't be much older than I am.

Esme walks in and goes ahead and turns the shower on.

"Alright Bella, feel that and tell me what you think, too hot?" I reach my hand out.

"No, it is perfect!" I groan, this is going to feel good.

Esme helps me out of the ugly hospital gown, and then helps me over to the chair, it is sitting directly under the spray. I just sit there and let the water hot water beat down on me. I look at my skin which is covered in bruises.

It is amazing how cleansing water can be. We need it to survive.

I just let it beat down and pulse around me. As I am sitting there I start to tear up.

Why does my father treat me like shit? What the hell did I ever do to him that makes him beat me? How does he keep finding me and dragging me back? I miss how he was with mom. Then he treated me like a princess. Why did my mom have to die in that car accident? It was so sudden. Why do I owe my own father for raising me?

At this point all I am doing is sobbing, deep gut wrenching sobs. Then I feel a pair of arms around me.

"It is okay to cry Bella, we will protect you, we will be your family." Esme whispered to me.

What she said somehow got through to me. I know life has sucked, but I am going to be better and I am going to get away. For some reason this family has become attached to me, and I feel safe with them.

I calm down, and lean my head back and let the water bear down on my face, I smell strawberries and feel Esme's fingers as she starts to rub the shampoo into my hair. It feels wonderful and I groan.

"There is something that is nice about having your scalp rubbed isn't there?" She asks.

"Yes it is. Thank you Esme for everything." I say.

She rinses the shampoo out and the puts in conditioner to set.

"Now for the next question, it is kinda creepy," she looks at me, "but would you like me to shave your legs?" She asks. "I don't think you will be able to do it on your own right now with those ribs."

I blush, but damn it would feel good.

"Would you mind?" I ask tentatively.

"Bella, I would not have asked you if I minded. Come on out stretch your legs."

I stretch my legs out and she smooths conditioner on them and then shaves them carefully.

I look questioningly at her.

"Conditioner is the only thing that works for me for shaving, I tried shaving with shaving cream and I cut myself to pieces, which then ticked Carlisle off. Someone told me to try conditioner and I have been using it ever since."

"Okay, I will have to try it when I get better."

"Alright, lift your arms carefully." Esme tell me.

She lathered up a wash cloth and started to wash me clean.

"Want me to do the armpits too?" She ask.

I grin at this, "Yes please."

Finally we are done.

"Alright Bella, let's get you dry and into some clothes. Unfortunately all we have are hospital towels which are the size of a towel that you or I would use for our hair. But... knowing someone at the hospital has it perks." She gives me a grin. "We at least get a stack of towels."

She first helps me wrap my hair up, and then dry off.

We take off the bag and the waterproof bandages.

She grabs a pair of underwear and helps me slip it on, and then helps put some lotion on.

She looks in the bag from Alice, and then shakes her head.

"Bella... I apologize... my da... Alice..." She lifts scraps of lace up out of the bag.

My mouth drops open.

"Oh.. Ummm... Okay... Well, is there a 32B?" I ask.

She looks, "Well... I think there is. I have no idea how she knew that."

She hands it to me, then I look at it, look up at her, and we laugh.

"Hand it back, I'll help." We smile.

Then we get the shirt on, and it is big, but it is okay. Then the pants.

They fell right back off...

I sigh...

We pull them back up, thankfully they have a tie and I tie them tight.

I look up at Esme. "Hopefully I can gain weight quickly."

"Hang on let me get changed." Esme says.

"On that note, let's get some food in you, once we get your hair up." She grabs a brush.

"How about two french braids, that will keep your hair out of your face and keep it clean."

"Perfect." I respond.

My hair gets done and then I settle back into bed and I get some socks to put on.

"Thank you Esme, I am worn out, and still hurting but I feel a hundred times better. Thanks."

"It is no problem, I will help you again if you need it, just let me know."

Esme grabs one of the containers. "It should still be hot." She hands me a fork and a napkin.

I take a bite of the creamy beefy goodness and moan.

"Esme this is so good!" I exclaim.

I continue to eat, and then hear a knock.

I hope it is Edward.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I read every one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Thanks to my awesome beta gooseonline. **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Esme this is so good!" I exclaim._

_I continue to eat, and then hear a knock._

_I hope it is Edward._

**Chapter 4:**

**Mystery POV**

Ha Ha... She thinks she is so fucking smart. Tying up Charlie to get away from him, like I would allow her to get away from him.

I still have a use for that piece of shit, and unfortunately she is his until that point where he is useless.

Thankfully I just decided to look through all hospital records until I found women who were admitted, then I went around one by one and until I found her scent.

She can't run now.

I walk through the halls of the hospital, occasionally I scent something I haven't smelt before, hmm.. I will have to ask Dad about it.

I knock on the door, and inwardly smile. "Gotcha."

**Esme POV**

I hear a knock on the door.

_Edward? _I ask.

I meet a blank space where the person is standing.

**BPOV**

"Come in." I call out.

In walks a police officer.

"Isabella Swan, you are under arrest for assault and battery on your father Charles Swan." The officer states.

Esme quickly stands up.

"You can not take her. She is still recovering, and there is no way in hell she beat her father. She was unconscious when she was brought in." Esme states.

"And you are?" The police officer asks with a sneer.

"I am Esme Cullen, my brother Edward Cullen is Isabella's fiance. You need to wait until the Doctor gets back, and I call our lawyer. You cannot take her in this condition."

I am trying not to panic. This guy looks familiar.

I do not want to go to jail.

I can not go back to Charlie. I do not think I will survive.

While I am having a melt down, I hear the alarm go off, my heart rate is racing.

Suddenly Dr. Cullen comes running into the room, almost plowing down the police officer.

"Bella! Bella! You need to calm down!" Carlisle says as he shoves the officer aside.

I am trying to take breaths but with the pain in my ribs I am having a hard time.

Esme shoves a mask over my face, and Carlisle fiddles with the oxygen monitor.

I am still panicking.

"Bella, I am giving you a sedative, so you will calm down and sleep, if you keep breathing like this I will have to intubate you as we can't risk your lung recollapsing." Carlisle calls out.

I feel the prick as medicine enters me.

And then darkness.

**ESME POV**

Edward is going to flip his shit when he sees what happened.

I look up to look at the police officer, and he's gone.

I look to Carlisle, "Where the fuck did that piece of shit go?"

Carlisle looks around.

"I do not care, he is gone. When Bella wakes up we need to get her to press charges against her dad." Carlisle says.

"I don't know if she will."

"She has to, because once she does, then we will have a formal reason to have a security guard stationed outside of her room." Carlisle says.

"You realize we will never get Edward to leave her room again until she is released from the hospital now." I asked.

Carlisle looked at me with a serious face, "I know. Do you realize that the cop didn't leave his name or which department he was located. I wonder if the charges are even real? It is something to look into. Can you call Emmett and have him look into it?"

I nod. Hopefully maybe with Emmett's connections we can find out what the hell is going on.

I pull out my phone, and call.

"Emmett, it's mom, I need you to come to the hospital. Edward has found his mate, and she was badly beaten, she is in here, and then a supposed cop just came and tried to take her away. She panicked and it was starting to compromise her breathing so your dad had to sedate her. In the craziness of having to sedate her the guy slipped out."

"Okay mom, Rose and I are on our way." Emmett says.

**EPOV**

I really can't wait to see what Bella thinks about what I got her.

I park the SUV, and get out, including a bag for me and the bag for Bella.

As I am walking out of the parking garage I think I see Emmett's jeep, but I continue walking as I want to get back to my girl.

I get to the floor Bella's room is located on I start to head directly to her room, I see dad come out and he holds his hand out to stop me.

"Wait Edward."

As soon as he says those words I can feel myself start to panic.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I ask.

"She is sedated right now as she started to have a panic attack and her breathing was starting to be compromised." Dad said.

"Wait why did she start to panic?"

I see Dad wince, was he not expecting me to ask that question? Of course I want to know why, what the hell happened while I was away?

"Emmett, come here." Dad calls out.

Fuck! Why the fuck is Emmett here.

Dad nods to him and he comes to stand beside me.

"Edward, a cop came and told us that Bella was under arrest for assault for her father."

I can feel a surge of power start to bubble up in me as the rage starts to take over. Suddenly a calming influence sneaks over and it was just enough to pull the rage back a bit. A hospital is not the place for a surge of power to be let free.

I strengthen resolve and take a deep breath.

"What happened? I am calm now, or at least I am not going to fry anything, thanks Jasper."

"This guy came in and told us she was under arrest, Esme was sitting in the room with her, and when they heard the knock on the door they thought it was you up until Esme scanned right before he opened the door and she said it was like a blank spot was there. He tried to get Bella to go, before I could even get to the room after Esme hit the panic button, I had noticed Bella's oxygen stats had started to race and decline, which is not good, as her lung that deflated could easily deflate again. I couldn't get her to calm down, and so I had to sedate her, in the chaos of all of that happening the officer slipped out. I now have Emmett scanning security to see if we can find out who the hell is this guy." Dad states this all rather calmly, I know he is just hoping and praying that I do not lose it again.

I take a deep breath, and then another one, centering myself.

"Okay." I state.

"Emmett, have you found anything out yet?" I ask.

My brother grabs my arms, "Dude, I literally just got here maybe five minutes ago. I am just starting to go through the footage, though Rose is going through it as we speak. We will find this asshole and figure out what the hell is going on and why Mom couldn't read him." Emmett says.

Dad pipes up, "I ran into this once, they were werewolves. That was why I couldn't read them, but what the hell would wolves be doing in New York City. There is no place for them to run." Towards the end of his sentence he is more thoughtful as if he is thinking trying to remember.

"Jasper do we have any info on wolves?" I ask.

"I will have to go and look in the archives." Jasper says.

"Dad, as we really do not have much information on wolves, do you think we can possibly get Bella out of here, whether we have to set up a hospital room at one of the house? I need to have her safe. I need to tell her about us in a safe place." I plead.

At this point I peek into his head, I can't even really follow his thoughts as I can see him skimming through her charts and reviewing facts. I decide to at this point to grab my bags and to go and sit with Bella, I need to see her, to touch her skin, to know that even though she is asleep she is okay.

I walk in the room, I see her laying so still again.

Fuck, I hate to see her like this, I want to see her go confidence, hell at this point I just want her to gain some weight so I can change her so she will be a bit safer.

Now it is time to wait… again…

**BPOV**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I hear in distance Edward say, "Go get Dad, I think she is starting to wake."

I feel like I am back in a fog, trying to push my way through. Did Edward say Dad? I want to meet his family, his cousins and siblings seem so nice.

I open my eyes, and it all comes crashing back, that officer accusing me of assault. I can feel my heart race.

"Bella, sweetie, we need you to calm down. You have to keep taking nice even breaths, if you do not Carlisle will have to sedate you again." Esme says.

I take a breath and count, I know it is one way to ensure that I take even breaths. My eyes are flickering back and forth between Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," Edward says. "You are not going to jail. We will keep you safe. However you do need to press charges against your father."

"But.. I can't." I state.

"Why?" He asks.

"He is my father, he can't survive on his own. He told me he needs my help." I state.

"Bella, you do realize that your father is a fully grown adult. At that part, you are an adult, you do not need to be helping him, furthermore he has beaten the crap out of you, for what? What reason could he possibly have for beating the shit out of you?" Edward questions.

I pause. This is hard. My father is the only person I have left in this world, but Edward does have a point. What does he do while I work all the day?

The questions have started to arise in my head.

I finally nod, "okay."

"Okay what?" Edward asks.

"Okay, I will file charges. I am scared though. What if because I file charges Charlie comes after me?"

I see Edward look to Carlisle.

Carlisle speaks up. "We are moving you. We will have a whole hospital bed and monitors set up, we are taking you to Esme and my house."

Edward looks questionly.

"I will tell you as we are on the way, we do not want anyone finding out. Edward, go ahead and call our lawyer Garrett Carmichael and call Detective Peter Newman. I have worked with him before and know that he is straight. Esme, I need you to go ahead and get the medical equipment ready." Carlisle barks out orders.

I lay there kind of stunned at the information that had flown by so quickly.

Suddenly Esme is there looking at me.

"Bella, you need to eat." She says. I frown at her and start to protest.

She smiles.

"I have something new for you, it is filled with good protein and it is very yummy, it is called Brownie Batter oatmeal. There is another portion for you later as well." She says.

Hmm.. Brownies?

"Okay." I reply.

She hands me a container, the smell is the same smell of a chocolate brownie. I take a bite, oh yum! It tastes like Brownie batter, I moan at the deliciousness.

I look around, no one is looking at me, Esme is on her phone typing something out, Edward is pacing back and forth yelling at someone over the phone to get here as soon as possible.

I take another bite, and groan again. I am enjoying the taste.

I hear a scrape and look down and frown. There is none left.

I scrape the last little bit and pout as I lick the spoon, I wonder if I could lick the bowl? Would anyone notice.

I look up and see Edward and Esme smiling at me.

"Good huh?" Edward asks.

I blush and nod.

Now that I am fed, I try to adjust the bed so that I can sit up more, only I just try to sit up.

Fuck! It hurts.

I suddenly feel strong arms around me, "I got you Bella, I will help you sit up. Press the button for how much you want to sit up."

I feel around and grab the buttons and press the button to raise the head portion of the bed dramatically.

"Thanks Edward."

I look around now that I am sitting up and I see some bags on the floor.

"What is in the bags?" I ask.

Edward smiles.

"I got two things for you."

He hands me the bag.

I open the bag and gasp. The is an ipad mini and an iphone.

"Why did you do this?" I ask.

"Bella, I got you the phone, because I want you to be able to call me or any of my family at anytime you want, for whatever the reason. I also got the ipad mini, so you can read, or play games, or whatever you want. This way you can heal and stay still, but you still have something to keep you occupied." Edward tells me.

I start to cry.

"Thank you so much. I am so glad you guys found me, I still do not understand why you all want to help me so much, but thank you." I wail out around my tears.

Esme and Edward come in and give me a hug.

There is a knock on the door. I tense up.

"It's okay sweetheart, Emmett won't let that cop back in the room." Edward whispers in my ear.

The door opens, I take several deep and calming breaths to slow my breathing down.

Two men walk into the room.

Edward doesn't tense up, so I am assuming he must know these people.

"Hello, Isabella Swan?" One guy questions.

I nod my head.

"Hi, I am Detective Peter Newman. Edward called and said you wanted to press charges against someone?"

"Yes, I want to press charges against my father, and get a restraining order." I state.

Edward looks surprised.

"Isabella, I am Garrett Carmichael, I am going to be your lawyer." I nod.

Edward look up at the detective, "Let me page Dr. Cullen so we can get you a copy of her medical records so you can see what all her injuries are." He looks to me, "I'll be right back."

Detective Newman looks to me, "Isabella, why don't you tell me when it started, when all the abuse started?"

I take a deep breath and let it out. I give myself a mental pep talk, you can do this!

"I had a happy childhood." I look up into Detective Newman and Mr. Carmichael's faces.

"My mom taught kindergarten, and my dad was a cop in Brooklyn. We always seemed to have money, they bought me a new car when I turned 16." The detective quirks his eyes to look at Edward for a moment. "I remember them starting to argue more after that point, but it was never when I was around. I did hear snippets here and there, it always seemed as if Dad was asking Mom for more money."

"I graduated high school, and had been accepted to NYU, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet, but I was going to school. Then right before school started, and right before I turned 18, my mom was killed in a robbery attempt. It seemed at that point my life ended. Suddenly there wasn't money for school, Dad told me we had to move, and that I needed to get a job. He was still working, but he told me he needed help to take care of the funeral expenses from mom's burial."

"At first it was fine, but then he kept asking for more and more money from me. Then he told me he had found me a job at a diner to work as well. I ended up taking it. Then one night, about a year after mom died, Charlie hit me for the first time. He told me it was because I was late."

"I started to squirrel away money where ever I could, and I finally had one thousand dollars saved up, it wasn't much, but it was enough to get me out of New York. I purchased a bus ticket and just as I was about to get on the bus Charlie snatched me. I don't know how he found me, but he did, and that night was when he took everything away and told me that I was here to pay him back for all the money he had spent on me over the years. I don't know what happened to him. He was not the same man that used to be my daddy."

I started crying. "That night he beat the shit out of me. From then on someone told Charlie exactly how much I made in money, then he started to limit my food. The night I met Edward, I knew it was only a matter of time before I died. That night when I walked home my 2 miles, I was dreading getting to my house. It wasn't even a home any more. It is a piece of shit hole in the wall. When I got there Charlie started harping and yelling, and then he punched me and knocked me down and then started kicking me. That is the last thing that I remember before waking up in the hospital." I end my speech.

I can see the detective and the lawyer looking me with pity in their eyes.

"Isabella, may I ask you? How old are you now? Did you ever try again to get away?" Detective Newman asks.

"I did, after about 2 years of trying I gave up. It seemed every time I would sneak away, he would find me, and I am 22. I just turned 22 on September 15th."

"Isabella, I am going to do everything I can to put your father behind bars, I will get a judge to issue you a restraining order. I am also going to look into your mother's death. What was her name?"

"Mom's name was Renee Marie Swan, though her maiden name was Higgenbotthem." I state.

"Okay Isabella, I am going to leave you my card, call me if you need anything." The detective states.

"Detective," Edward calls out. "We are going to be leaving soon. We are getting her away from everything. Call us if you need us."

"Good plan." Detective Newman stated, and then waved goodbye as he left.

"Isabella, I know that was hard. I am going to look into some things as well. I was here mainly as the extra person to make sure you were safe. Let me tell you though, no matter the reason, no father should ever treat his daughter like that." Garrett says.

"Thank you." I smile up at him.

"Garrett you know how to get a hold of me if needed." Edward told him.

Garrett nodded and then he too left.

"Alright Bella." Esme says. "I am going to warn you, it is going to hurt, but we are going to get you out of here. We have a wheelchair coming, and then it might be a little uncomfortable, but we will be going in the car for a short bit."

"Okay. I know it will hurt, but I will deal with it." I say. "But I have to go to the bathroom before we leave."

Edward smiles. "I'll carry you in there. Just yell at me when you are done."

I go to the bathroom and wash my hands, I call out to Edward and he comes back in and puts me back in bed.

This trip is going to be hell as I am already hurting.

As if summoned by magic, Carlisle walks in with a wheelchair.

"Alright Bella, all the paperwork is done. Here take this pill, it will help with the pain."

He hands me a cup of water and a pill.

I take the pill, hoping it will help.

Edward picks me back up and placed me as gently as possible in the wheelchair, while he is doing this Esme is gathering my meager things.

Edward then wheels me off and out the door, Esme reminds me to take deep steady breaths, and is following with and IV machine and some oxygen equipment.

Outside the door is a very large man with dark, close cut curly hair. He also has some cute dimples peaking out. I see a blond women standing behind him, she is curvy, everything I wish I was. I see her smile.

"Bella, I'm Edward's much more handsome brother, Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie." He booms out. "We are going to keep you safe."

"Hi Emmett, Hi Rosalie." I greet them.

We are ushered out the door and into a waiting SUV before I can blink.

Then we are speeding along the roads. The next thing I know things are a little hazy.

"Bella, we are at the airport, are you okay?" Edward asks.

I manage to say, "Yes, though I am not in pain anymore, things are a little hazy right now."

Edward laughs and just picks me up very carefully.

He places me on a couch.

Huh? A couch. We are on a plane. Wait? We are on a private plane? Where are we going?

* * *

******To the person who reviewed as a guest, thank you for letting me know about the descrepencies. I have since fixed them. I would have loved to thank you for pointing them out, please feel free to pm me. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story, I'm so glad you like it. I never intended for it to be so long in between posts. Though I am moving to a new house this week, so it will probably be at least 2 weeks, before I can post again. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
